vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Part I)
|-|Kid Sasuke= |-|Chunin Exam Sasuke= |-|Curse Mark (Level One)= |-|Curse Mark (Level Two)= Summary Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Since his childhood, he made it his goal to exact revenge against his older brother, Itachi, who had slaughtered their entire clan. Initially a member of Konoha's Team 7, Sasuke defected from the village to obtain power from Orochimaru, and later affiliated with the Akatsuki, becoming an international criminal in the process. He later proves instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War, before finally being redeemed by his rival yet best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. After travelling as a nomadic vagabond in order to analyze the world, Sasuke returned to the village he once sought to destroy — and continued to protect it for years to come. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B | Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, 7-C with CS1 and CS2 Name: Uchiha Sasuke Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Acrobatics, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Electricity Manipulation, Master in Shurikenjutsu and Taijutsu, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Transformation, Empowerment and Statistics Amplification with his cursed seal, Flight with the second stage of his cursed seal, Shapeshifting (Can transform into or replace himself with animate and inanimate objects to avoid damage), Statistics Amplification (Can augment his physical capabilities with chakra), Paralysis Inducement (with paralysis jutsu and lightning style), Limited X-ray Vision (The Sharingan allows him to see chakra through solid obstacles), Enhanced Sight (The Sharingan greatly enhances his vision, also allowing him to effectively keep track of swift moving objects, see and give colour to chakra, and can even let him see on a cellular scale), Power Mimicry (The Sharingan allows the user to copy Jutsu used by others, including combat styles), Analytical Prediction (He can predict someone's movements based on the smallest muscle tension thanks to the Sharingan, allowing him to cleanly retaliate and counterattack without wasting any movements), Can see camouflaged targets with the Sharingan, Information Analysis (with the sharingan he can see the energy to determine a persons next move and their power), Resistance to Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block level (Created a crater with a Fireball) | City Block level (Knocked out a giant bear) | Small Town level+ (Comparable to Naruto, and could physically damage him) | At least Small Town level+, Town level with CS1 and CS2 (Should be comparable to Choji Akimichi, as the Curse Mark of Heaven is far superior to the Sound Four's. Should at least be comparable to CS1 Kimimaro) Speed: Supersonic (Faster than Naruto) | Supersonic, likely higher with CS1 (Able to dodge Zaku's supersonic blast while carrying Naruto and Sakura) | High Hypersonic (Comparable to Rock Lee without his weights) | High Hypersonic, higher with Sharingan, CS1 and CS2 (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Stronger than Sakura, who could lift giant tree trunks with ease) | At least Class 10 | Class G | Class G Striking Strength: City Block Class (Forced Haku to dodge his kick) | City Block Class (Knocked out a giant bear) | Small Town Class+ (Harmed Naruto and sent him flying with a punch on two occasions) | At least Small Town Class+, Town Class with CS1 and CS2 Durability City Block level | City Block level | Small Town level+ | At least Small Town level+, Town level with CS1 and CS2 (Withstood being thrown into a mountain side by Naruto under Kurama's influence, and tanked a punch from him without any damage) Stamina: Very high with comparatively large reserves of chakra. Range: Standard melee range normally, tens of meters with jutsu. Standard Equipment: Various ninja tools Intelligence: Has shown some cunning in battle, knowledgeable in various ninja arts, and has the ability to copy and learn new fighting styles during a battle. Weaknesses: Sasuke is somewhat overconfident, and is easy to manipulate emotionally. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye): The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. *'Sharingan Genjutsu:' Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. Katon (Fire Release) One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. *'Great Fireball:' A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. *'Phoenix Sage Fire:' This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra. *'Dragon Fire:' The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. Raiton (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness *'Chidori:' This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique): A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. Key: Land of Waves | Chuunin Exams | Konoha Crush | Sasuke Retrieval Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Naruto Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Empowerment Users Category:Male Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users Category:Information Analysis Users